


Country mouse and city cat

by AethraCaelis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AethraCaelis/pseuds/AethraCaelis
Summary: When they ran the risk of losing each other at any given time, Pidge realized that they had stories that would just die out with them if left untold.An answer to a song prompt, "City Girl" by Sound Cyclone, for Pip.





	

"You've been quiet. Are you okay?"

Pidge sat across Allura at her favorite café -- one that was owned by a retired couple who would tell anyone who asked how their love story started over an argument over the virtues of traditionally brewed versus cold brewed coffee. They had just told their story to Allura who, not only listened politely, but had charmed the old couple to the point that they got a free slice of freshly baked apple pie.

But what bothered Pidge was Allura's relative silence during their impromptu field trip. Pidge had just wanted to check out the main branches of the big electronics stores, just to make sure she was up to date with the latest technology, and to see what new games were coming out. She hadn't planned on staying out too long, wanting to avoid the rain that had been forecasted for later in the day. Allura insisted on coming along, vouching that her own brand of "tourism" was to see how people lived on the day-to-day.

"I'm good, thank you, Pidge."

Allura sipped at her chocolate (she didn't quite take to coffee), and smiled approvingly. "This is very delicious. We should stock up on chocolate on the ship. Would you know where we can procure bulk orders?"

Pidge sipped thoughtfully at her peppermint mocha. She could spot that topic dodging from a mile away. "We can realistically hoard what's available on the shelves," but she was a sport, and she notched her glasses up her face with an impish smile. "That would only depend on how much money you've got."

That drew a soft laugh from Allura. Ah yes: _currency_. Proving that the bills Coran carried were worthless, Allura had come to rely on Hunk and Pidge's combined genius to hack their way through shady spots on the internet to trade off pieces of Balmera crystal (the mere dust of which proved to be far more valuable than diamonds) and some gold that Coran had somehow gathered.

"I don't think we should have any problem about that."

Hair darkened to black, face marks hidden, pointed ears made round, opal eyes turned to hazel, Allura blended well among Earth's citizens. Sometimes, Pidge had to double-take when she caught Allura's reflection on a shop window, afraid that she had lost the Princess, and that somehow, a tall model had taken her place. It made the commute troublesome in more ways than one. Pidge was more used to disappearing into the crowd, which her smaller size made easy; but Allura easily turned heads, heads which in turn turned to her. At first, Pidge inwardly cursed at the sudden attention, pining for her relative anonymity. As the day went by however, she just thought, _fuck it_ , she was walking side-by-side with the most powerful and beautiful person she knew, and everyone else should be jealous.

Her masterful stink-eye also made subway perverts back off. She might have left her Bayard in her room, but Pidge was no less dangerous with a pepper spray and a set of keys.

Watching out for urban scum like a dutiful bodyguard aside, Pidge had her eyes on the Princess. Time with her Space Family and bonding with the Green Lion had taught her to be perceptive, and she could swear that Allura was seeing something else as she looked out the window of the train, or, as in present time, out the glass pane of the café. Pink and blue opal glimmered behind hazel as passers-by rushed to out-run the heavy gray clouds that threatened to burst.

"You miss Altea, huh?"  
"Hm? Oh-- I'm sorry, what--?"  
"Tell me about it? Like, did you have cities? Did you have places like this, like cafés, big stores...", Pidge shrugged, crooked little smile as she bit on her straw, "scary subway systems?"

The look on Allura's face told her that she struck a chord, strands of pink and blue dancing over hazel. She could leave the Princess be -- it was easier that way. But with everything that had happened, when they ran the risk of losing each other at any given time, Pidge realized that they had stories that would just die out with them if left untold.

"What better time than now, yes?" Eyes steadily hazel, Allura smiled gently and leaned forward, folding her hands over the table. She had opened her mouth to speak, until a blur of movement caught both of their eyes: the rain poured, and the crowd moved in a rush to avoid the downpour, some making the café's bell ring to seek both shelter and a hot drink. They looked at each other with amused smiles.

"We don't have rain on Altea, for one. But we certainly have a transport network, much like your subway. It traveled above ground, however, so as to spare the arable lands that we have..."

Pidge had meant to be out for only an hour or two. Now, would just have to give Matt a call to say that they'll _try_ to be back for dinner. It had started to rain after all -- and she will be there to listen, and to watch.


End file.
